Except Without Strength - the ending -
by Xx.AnonymousGirl.xX
Summary: The support of friends, family, and ultimate faith can lead one to find true strength. This is the story of love, hate, tragedy, humility, forgiveness and healing that comes in battle between good and evil. (Obs : i am just doing the final chapter because i really liked the story and the creator propably will not finish it, i don't own the story)


**Final Chapter**

After that kiss Vega stood there with a look of surprise , he thought she would have pushed him away , but no , she didn't move at all ''I thought … you would be angry ….''  
A silence filled the room as they look at each other , when he finally decide to say again-.

The other day Ken agreed with something in the dinner table , and then was leaving without saying anything more , he take the car and goes alone to the hospital were Eliza was . Finally , he found her room and was looking at her , when a voice echoed in the room '' Don't worry mister, she is fine , and probably in one week she will can go home, for now she only need to be in observation '' said a tall doctor smiling at him.

He had been caught off guard , but then recompose himself ''Really ? I'm glad to hear that , thanks'' Ken said with an excited voice . ''urhg … Ken don't talk so loud '' Eliza said and laugh a bit '' I was trying to sleep '' and then with a louder voice than before ''Eliza ! you're awake! ''

''You don't hear a word that I say , do you ? '' this time she smiled at him really happy , he wanted to hug her, but he was afraid of the hospital 'stuff ' in her get out so instead gave a kiss in her forehead , then a kiss in the cheek and finally in the mouth , this time the doctor was already out of the room .

Again in the dinner table ,Guile and everyone was wondering what will happen now , Bison was still alive and he will want to take revenge on them all , Vega can't bring himself as alive because of that , but what they all agreed, even Ken , is to him be with all of them the time he wanted to . Vega decided that he wanted to stay with them if they agree of don't being in contact with media , decide to everything that happen be a secret and of course go to another house with everyone to live together for a while , all of them was okay with that too .

(Yesterday ) silence filled the room as they look at each other , when he finally decide to say again- Chun-Li found herself talking first '' don't worry about that feeling please … I always ''hate'' you , and that's what I was trying to do again , you know , in truth all of the hate that I give to you was only failure of my part, trying to not accept what you done ….. I never really hated you , and that was hard to me , so hard that I had to think every single moment that I was with you, about what you've done '' she paused a little to see if he wanted to say anything.

He only stared , so she decided to continue '' I tried so much to hate you , but oh, oh- my- lord, I'm so in love with you , and when I decided to forgive you , I finally feel peace again '' when Chun-li finally decided to look up again , there was Vega with a really big smile , so gentle and warm , she never saw that smile before , not even the first time she met him , his eyes were with a light that the first time she talk to him she thought it was dead .

He now approaches her really slowly and give her a kiss with so much passion that she never had felt in her entire life , then he breaks the kiss , it was a really short kiss , but felt like hours , and then he finally spoke ''Only God knows how long I waited for you to say that '' and again with his really big smile he kissed her , this time really long and so deeply that , she felt that his love wasn't only in her body , but a love so deep that touches even her own soul .

Thanks for reading , this is the end of the wonderful story that I really wanted an end , of course I didn't forget to finish it

\- what happens next is , some time later Vega proposed marriage to Chun-li and crying she accept it , Vega wasn't the most normal person to marry with , but Chun-li fall in love for him when he was worse , if he is able to change this much, she will help to the point he doesn't need to change , Ken that was going to do the same get mad because now will not surprise so much Eliza , but when he proposed too , she was more emotional than what he thought, Bison being one of the top 10 most wanted fugitives in the world, the reward was good enough for a lot of big especial agencies to go after him , they finally get him under the maximum security prison possible and he never could escape , after that, media discover that Vega was alive, he didn't explain so much and the news some time later gets ''old'' , because they discover that he was married with a lovely girl and had already a baby , a sweet girl with dark brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes , after that everyone goes to their own path , Ken with Eliza go to the house Ken lived already , Guile and Julia go to their old house that was left behind , Ryu found a mysterious girl that he didn't wanted to talk about and everyone was happy for him , and finally , Chun-li and Vega go to Spain where he's big house is to live there with their daughter , and always that had some commemoration every one of them , Guile , Julia , Eliza , Ken , Ryu , Chun-li , Vega and all of the kids , get together once more like a really big family that not even distance will ever be able to separate for the rest of their lives .


End file.
